Cara Membuat Donghyuck Diam!
by pcy25
Summary: [Ficlet] Mark tahu caranya membuat Donghyuck diam! [NCT/MarkHyuck/MarkChan] [Ayoo, i'm comebaaack!]


Setelah melihat Donghyuck yang merengek geli saat Jaehyun—dengan jahilnya—menggigit telinga kirinya, Mark tiba-tiba mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Aaah~ Jaehyun _Hyung_! Jangan menggigit telinga kiriku!"

"Lho, kenapa? _Hyung_ gemas, sih, sama kamu."

"Seluruh bagian kiri tubuhku ini sensitif, tahu!"

"Oh, benarkah? Baguslah. Jadi, kalau kamu mengganggu _Hyung_ lagi, _Hyung_ akan menyentuh 'seluruh' bagian kiri tubuhmu."

Dan Donghyuck langsung terdiam seketika.

Mark yang melihat dari kejauhan sontak membulatkan bibirnya.

"Oh, jadi dia akan diam kalau ada yang menyentuh bagian kiri tubuhnya? _Thanks to_ Jaehyun _Hyung_ , aku mendapatkan ilmu yang bermanfaat."

* * *

.

.

 **Cara Membuat Donghyuck Diam!**

[Ficlet]

.

MarkHyuck milik kita bersama—yakaaaaaaaaaaan?

Rated : nyerempet M, eheheheheh

Ti-ati : non-baku

.

.

* * *

"Markeuuu~"

Mark mendesah malas. "Ugh, 'kucing' itu datang lagi," keluhnya.

Dan benar saja, sosok 'kucing' itu—mari kita panggil dia Donghyuck—datang dengan kelewat riang menuju bangku yang Mark tempati. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Mark lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Hai, Mark!" sapanya setengah menahan tawa karena Mark meliriknya penuh kesinisan.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, berhentilah mencium pipiku!"

"Lho, tapi dulu kamu sendiri yang bilang, _'Haechan-ah, cium pipiku terus sampai kita sudah besar, ya?'_ begitu—"

"I-itu, kan, dulu," tukas Mark malu. Oh, lihatlah. Bahkan kini ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan buku yang barusan dibacanya.

Donghyuck tertawa geli. "Tapi, kan, katanya sampai sudah besar. Bagaimana, sih?" pekiknya senang.

"Jangan keras-keras. Ini perpustakaan, bukan kantin," peringat Mark saat melihat tatapan mematikan Kim _ssaem_ —penjaga perpustakaan—yang menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya, sih, dia juga ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya _sangat_ memalukan itu.

"Hah? Memangnya suaraku sekeras apa, sih?" tanya Donghyuck kebingungan. Ia meniup poninya yang sempat mengenai matanya—dan menurut Mark, Donghyuck tampak sangat imut saat mencoba meniup poninya itu. Apalagi bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu saat gagal meniup poninya sendiri. Itu sangat—

Kenapa kamu jadi mesum begini, Nak?

Mark buru-buru mencubit paha dalamnya agar segera tersadar dari pemikiran kotornya. "Aduh!" jeritnya kesakitan.

Cubit-cubit sendiri, sakit-sakit sendiri.

Miris, ya.

"Bodoh," Tatapan datar Donghyuck mengarah ke kedua mata Mark yang berair. "Ngapain main cubit-cubitan? Sampai nangis begini," ucapnya seraya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Mark.

Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu tertegun. Wajah Donghyuck terlihat sangat manis saat dilihat dari dekat. Apalagi bibir tebalnya yang—ugh, _he can't explained it!_

"Padahal kamu lebih tua setahun dariku, tapi kenapa harus aku yang merawatmu dari kecil, sih?" lirih Donghyuck kesal.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Mark. "Memangnya aku seceroboh itu, ya?"

"Yap, kau anak paling ceroboh sedunia," sindir Donghyuck, "Jatuh dari tangga, menabrak tiang listrik—"

Sudut mata Mark berkedut kesal. "Teruskan, mumpung masih bisa bicara," ujarnya penuh sarkasme.

"—menjatuhkan piring sampai pecahannya menusuk kakimu sendiri, lalu menghilangkan ponselmu—"

Ugh, Donghyuck mulai lagi. Kalau sudah begini, Mark tidak punya pilihan lain!

"—sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tapi aku malas menyebutkannya satu-satu," Donghyuck mengangkat bahunya malas. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia menangkap kejanggalan di antara mereka. Salah satunya adalah tatapan Mark yang begitu intens kepadanya. "Lho, Mark? Kenapa di—hmmpptt!"

Donghyuck membulatkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

Yeah, Mark menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Tubuh Donghyuck bergetar kecil karena merasakan gelanyar aneh yang merayap di seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi saat tangan kanan Mark bergerak mengelus paha kirinya dari luar celana. Rasanya tidak dapat dijelaskan, yang pasti terasa geli sekali.

Iya, geli yang begitu nikmat.

Tatapan kesal Donghyuck yang mengarah kepada Mark menjadi sayu seketika. Mark menyeringai.

 _'Kena kau!'_

Tangan nakal Mark mulai merambat ke atas, menuju telinga kiri Donghyuck. Telinga itu ia mainkan—elus, tekan, dan begitu seterusnya. Donghyuck melenguh penuh nikmat di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya kedua insan itu berciuman, tiba-tiba...

"HYAAA! DASAR ANAK-ANAK GILA! JANGAN CIUMAN DI PERPUSTAKAAN, BODOH!"

... suara serak milik Taeyong merusak suasana panas mereka.

Mark yang pertama kali sadar lekas memutuskan ciuman mereka. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang menjadi bengkak dan kemerahan sembari mendumel kesal. "Huh, padahal sedikit lagi...," gumamnya ambigu.

Ctak!

Taeyong mendelik setelah berhasil menjitak kepala Mark. "Apanya yang 'sedikit lagi'? Dasar mesum!" Ia menatap iba Donghyuck yang terengah-engah dan tatapannya terlihat kosong menatap ke lantai. Ouh, andai saja Taeyong itu _seme_ , dia pasti akan tergoda dengan bibir merah Donghyuck yang terlihat basah itu. Sayang sekali—Taeyong sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _uke_ -nya Jaehyun.

Uhuk.

Tiba-tiba, Mark menatap Taeyong penuh binar kesenangan. " _Hyung_..."

"Apa?" sahut Taeyong ketus.

"Kata _Hyung_ tadi, 'jangan ciuman di perpustakaan', kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"... berarti kalau mau ciuman, mending di toilet saja!" seru Mark seakan-akan telah mendapatkan jawaban soal matematika yang paling susah di dunia, "Aku jenius, kan?"

"..."

"... _Hyung_?"

"JENIUS DARI MANA? DASAR ANAK SETAAAN!"

"APA SALAHKU?! JAEHYUN _HYUNG_ , TOLONG AKU—TAEYONG _HYUNG_ , JANGAN JAHAT-JAHAT SAMA AKU, DONG!"

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI, HAH?!"

* * *

.

.

 **END**

 **(dengan tidak elitnya)**

.

.

* * *

Err... aku gak tau harus mulai dari mana.

Sudah berapa tahun aku ngilang, ya?

(heleh)

Gak, aku bukannya ngephp-in kalian. Akun ini habis dibajak—atau terserahlah apa bahasa alien lainnya—pas aku mau apdet IHC.

Adakah yang ingat FF kampret itu? :')

Daaan... lusa kemarin aku coba-coba buka akun ini—sambil komat-kamit tijel—pas pelajaran PPKn, dan hasilnya adalah...

"YAAAS! BISA DIBUKA, HAHAAAY~!"

... begitulah.

Tapi, sayangnya—iya, sayangnya—dua FF-ku dihapus sama si pembajak :( Dokumennya kadaluarsa lagi, wadoh.

Aku pingin cepat-cepat ketemu kalian, loh (bahasanya -_-). Yah, seperti yang kalian liat, aku bikin FF NCT sebagai tanda comeback.

Kenapa?

Ya karena aku suka :v Hei, aku ini mulfan. Jadi, jangan kaget kalau ntar ada macam-macam kapel di akun ini.

Ngelupain ChanBaek gak?

OFC TIDAK DONG. TIAP HARI SCROLL TL IG BUAT LIAT PERKEMBANGAN MEREKA YANG SEMAKIN ADUHAY—YAHAAAY!

... capslock jebol.

Mungkin ada yang pernah baca gaya tulisan kayak gini? Hm? Biar kukasih tau, selama setahun ini, aku gonta-ganti akun terus. Salah satu akunnya itu **RRRRRAVEH** (iya, yang itu :v). Tapi... entah kenapa aku gak pernah betah di satu akun manapun. Betahnya ya di **pcy25** ini.

BAHASAMU, NDUK.

Banyak ide yang pingin kutuangin ke FF, tapi waktu gak mencukupi. Yup, yup~ Aku ada di kelas akhir. Tugas _be anywhere everywhere_ dan sialnya tugas itu _long ass ride_ :') Kuat-kuatlah kalian yang sekolah pakai sistem K-13.

Ya sudahlah, cukup temu kangennya. Sampai jumpa lagi semuaaa~

p.s; PEOPLE CALLED IT LOVE, WHILE I BE CALLING YOU—salah. Aku cuma mau ngasi tau, kalau FF on-going yang ada di akun **RRRRRAVEH** bakalan lanjut di sini :D


End file.
